


never enough (always wanting)

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: They'd never done this without a condom before, but after checking and talking, they've decided this was the right time and Shiro almost couldn't believe his eyes. Keith's usually pink, right hole was red and puffy, stretched so much it was almost gaping and the longer the stared, the easier it was to see white come dripping out. /His/ come.He smirked, an idea forming and leaned down to admire the sight. Keith's hole was still twitching a bit, almost winking at Shiro, the white cum making his mouth water and he didn't thing for long, before leaning down and licking right across his gaping entrance.





	never enough (always wanting)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote it in less than an hour on my phone so sorry for all of my mistakes.
> 
> smut as usual because they make it so easy  
> enjoy!

The room was filled with their quick breaths, the echo of Keith's screams still present, lingering like an afterthought. His boy was spread on the bed, face pressed into one of the pillows where he'd fallen in the middle of their fucking, gorgeous long legs spread. Shiro pulled away shakily and kept his hands on Keith's hips, eyes trained on his hole.

They'd never done this without a condom before, but after checking and talking, they've decided this was the right time and Shiro almost couldn't believe his eyes. Keith's usually pink, right hole was red and puffy, stretched so much it was almost gaping and the longer the stared, the easier it was to see white come dripping out. _His_ come. 

The thought sent a sharp spike of arousal and possessiveness down Shiro's spine and he pulled away some more to stare at Keith fully. 

His body was still trembling from pleasure, little noises escaping his mouth unintentionally and when Shiro looked closely enough, he could already see bruises forming. He'd be more guilty if Keith's begging wasn't so fresh in his mind, pleas for “Harder faster, make me feel it.” loud in the sudden silence. 

Shiro's eyes slid lower and once again he was greeted by the glorious sight of Keith's fucked out hole, already dripping his come, smearing it all over his pale thighs. It was an amazing picture and Shiro suddenly itched for a camera to immortalize it. It was truly a masterpiece, one that only he was allowed to see. Those were _his_  marks all over that lithe body, Keith was his and only his. 

With Keith still coming down from his high, Shiro slid back onto the bed, Keith only twitching at the mattress shift, and put his hands on his thighs, metal cold enough to make his boy shudder. He smirked, an idea forming and leaned down to admire the sight. Keith's hole was still twitching a bit, almost winking at Shiro, the white cum making his mouth water and he didn't thing for long, before leaning down and licking right across his gaping entrance. 

Keith jerked suddenly, legs kicking out, a surprised shout tearing from his throat. 

“Takashi!”

Shiro only smirked and blew at his hole, enjoying the full-body shudder he got in response and replied in his sweetest voice, “Yes baby?”

“I thought - though we were done,” Keith gasped making Shiro chuckle, hands tightening on Keith's thighs. 

“Is it such a terrible chore for you, baby boy?”

After saying that, Shiro dipped his tongue just tiny but in, Keith's hole stretched enough it slid in with no problem, relaxed muscles only twitching in response. Keith jerked again and groped spring for Shiro's head, hand shaking but sure as it held him in place. 

“No!” he gasped and spread his legs some more, a trickle of cum following his movements. “Love it.”

And yes, Shiro knew that Keith enjoyed being eaten out, having came on his tongue alone a few time, but they've never quite don't it like this, and Shiro was absolutely loving it. 

There was just something so filthy about licking his own come from Keith's gaping hole, his boy still coming down from his post-orgasmic high, body plant and muscles relaxed. His tongue slid in so easily, Keith's entrance weakly trying to grip it but too stretched to do anything really. It was filthy and crude but Shiro loved it, loved how he could make Keith whine in a high-pitched voice. 

His boy was making different noises that usual, probably already tired from their rough fucking before, body still not catching up with what Shiro was doing beyond twitching and jerking violently, from time to time. Shiro took his time, eating Keith out noisily, slurping and groaning when Keith's legs spread some more, allowing him to move even closer. The Red Paladin was almost sobbing, hole clenching around Shiro's tongue trying to pull him in and he could see show desperate Keith was becoming. 

He had always enjoyed getting fucked, after a few first silent times Keith had become quite loud and expressive in his pleasure and Shiro knew just how much his boy loved his dick. This however, was just pure pleasure with no real stretch and it made Keith go absolutely wild but also more desperate than ever. 

His hands fit just tight in the forming bruises, leaving more and more and Keith _whined_ , so Shiro pressed harder, pulling a bit of his come out. When he pulled back, Keith's hole was bright red and twitching violently, some or his come still tricking out, this time along with Shiro's saliva. Keith was an absolute mess and it made Shiro go hard again, along with his noises. 

Ignoring his arousal for a moment, Shiro brought his metal hand closer and pushed a finger inside easily, his stretched entrance giving no resistance. While his metal hand wasn't as sensitive as his real one, Shiro could still sense pressure and heat, along with texture to some level and so being engulfed in this molten, loose heat felt amazing. 

Keith outright screamed at that, even more so when Shiro insistently pressed at his prostate, making little circles and massaging the bundle of nerves until his boyfriend was sobbing and screaming into the pillow. He kept going, pushing another one in and another one, until he had Keith stretched on 4 and finally not lose around fingers. 

Shiro took a moment to just look and admire the view. Keith's body was trembling violently, his boy sobbing and crying out his name, his long, pale legs spread to reveal a red, puffy hole, stuffed with Shiro's meal fingers and messy form his spit and come. His hips were adorned with finger-shaped bruises, already violet and blue, blossoming under Shiro's hands. In short, he looked like the most erotic and arousing image Shiro could've ever imagined. 

Suddenly, he wanted to see Keith's face. The boy was undoubtedly covered in tears, flushed and with his lips bitten red and Shiro _needed_ so see that, needed to see how his actions affected Keith. 

With a quick moves, he pulled his fingers away and before the boy could whine in protest, Shiro flipped him over and pushed his legs apart again. 

He had been right, Keith was a sight, with his wrecked face and hooded eyes, dark in pleasure and yet soft with affection. Shiro smiled at him, leaning down until he could lightly kiss those bitten, pull lips. Keith allowed him to do anything, body pliant and soft but his cock was rock hard and leaking again, clearly affected by Shiro's actions. 

Looking at Keith's red lips made Shiro long to see them wrapped spring his cock, covered in split and stuffed full, eyes wide and a bit wet with tears. He smirked, looking down at the boy. 

“How about you let me fuck your pretty throat, baby?” he asked in a raspy voice, enjoying how the boy twitched in obvious interest. “I'll even allow you to finger your greedy, empty hole until you come, sweetheart. It'll be just how you like it, with your face covered in my cum.”

His words had a wonderful effect on Keith. The boy shuddered and then scrambled to move, body too relaxed to move as fast as Keith wanted it to but Shiro was enjoying himself just watching. 

Finally, Keith was on his knees on the floor I'm front of Shiro, eyes big and dark with arousal his pink tongue teasingly coming out to lick his lips. Shiro growled and tangled his metal hand in his hair, pushing until Keith opened his mouth and sank down his cock. He kept going until the boy was choking slightly, eyes watering but cock hard as ever and then thrust lightly. 

Keith choked deeply, hands scrambling for purchase on Shiro's hips but he obediently stayed still, humming around his cock. After that, it was easy to just build a rhythm, pushing in and out of Keith's throat with his boy choking prettily form time to time. At some point, Keith moved one of his hands down, probably to finger himself and Shiro moaned, loud and long at the thought of his long fingers pushing Shiro's come and spit back inside of his puffy hole. 

“Fuck, you're so good for me, baby,” Shiro groaned, eyes closed in pleasure for a moment, the other hand petting Keith's hair soothingly. “Your mouth feels amazing, all hot and wet for me and you choke so prettily, Keith. I'm so proud of you.”

Keith whined and moaned around his cock, the vibrations making Shiro almost scream, fingers tight in Keith's hair. He was careful with his thrust, knowing how much his baby could take but also aware how much Keith enjoyed being used like that from time to time, especially when he could finger himself into orgasm. 

“I'm so close baby, fuck Keith, I'm so so close-” Shiro started to warn his boy, before a scream tore out of his throat and he came, body shuddering and tensing, right down Keith's throat. 

The boy took it as well as he could, swallowing desperately until his own peak caught up with him and he just let the cum paint his face as he screamed into Shiro's hip. Shiro slid down his knees the moment his body stopped to come, Keith's arms coming sound his as soon as he did, both of them pulling the other close, headless of the come smearing all over their skin. He breathed deeply, both of the smelling like sex and sweat, which should be gross but instead made Shiro's body throb with aftershocks. 

Keith was quiet in his arms but his hold was firm and strong, so Shiro just let his hands caress his back and hair, soothing the bruises and scratches with gentle touch as they centered themselves again. 

Finally, Shiro pulled himself away a bit, just enough to bring Keith's face up and pull him into a deep, wet kiss. He could taste himself and it made him groan quietly into the kiss, one of his hands settling on Keith's waist and the other one of his face, tenderly wiping od his own come. 

“You okay?” he asked quietly, too loud on the silent room anyway and Keith nodded, before coughing and trying to speak. 

“Y-yeah,” he croaked, swallowed and tried again. “Yeah, I'm great. Holy fuck, Shiro, what happened there?” Keith asked once he got his voice back, as hoarse as it was and Shiro ducked his head with a slight blush. 

“I just saw you full of my come and couldn't help myself,” he muttered and Keith just laughed breathlessly, patting his cheek. 

Shiro knew what his boyfriend was thinking, so he just pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and pulled them both up with a quiet groan.

“Let's clean up and go to sleep. You'll feel it tomorrow.”

His only answer was a whine and some grumbling. Shiro loved him so much. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i promise im working on something with actual plot and more chapters for this fandom, i am. it's just easy to make them fuck
> 
> i blame the sheith discord again. hope y'all got what you wanted 
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, let me know what you'd like me to do next
> 
> love


End file.
